we're back
by FattySkeleton
Summary: The membranes moved years ago and Zim has taken over the skool. With them back and Dib and Zim more determined before what will happen in their senior year, at an old new school?
1. preview

I own nothing. Duh.

Our dad thought that this town was a bad influence on us. So we moved.

Dib would try to run away every Saturday. To get back to that piece of crap town.

To stop Zim.

We always caught him on the Free-way.

He never gave up.

He kept getting closer and closer to his destination.

Then dad thought up an obedience collar. When ever he got to far from the house it would shock him, the farther away, the more painful the shock.

We would find him passed out, miles away from our house so we put a tracking chip in his arm.

Every time he tried to get to Zim, he would get farther away. His tolerance for pain increasing.

This happened for years.

It was right before our senior year that Dad broke down.

And we moved back.

Back to chaos.

Back to adventure.

Back to crazy.

Back to Zim.


	2. at school

I own nothing. Duh.

We moved back into our old house. No one had wanted to live in the crazy Membranes house and for good reason.

The minute we walked in my old 'toys' came out to greet us. They hadn't taken the years well.

Pieces we falling off and many were dead, but they were still deadly. Dib took care of them, testing out his new gun.

He had become a collector. His guns, when first bought, were harmless. Then he played with them. He made everything he owned a weapon. To get ready.

So he would be ready when he came back.

When he came back for Zim.

He didn't rush over to Zim's house like I had expected.

"No," he said. "I'll wait for when he is out of his element."

"I'll wait for school."


	3. zim's view

I own nothing. Duh.

I watched the filthy males and females courted one another. 'Flirt' as they called it.

I gagged, remembering the times I had been forced to 'flirt' back to keep my cover.

If only an intelligent being was here. One that could understand the awesomeness of ZIM.

Like the Dib-stink.

I breathed out a sigh. Who would have thought I would miss the fights we used to have?

"Hey, Zim are you going EMO on us?" said Zita. Her words were followed by the agreements of the other humans around him.

After Dib-stink had left I had had lots of free time. So I had taken up 'working-out'. And apparently a strong body draws females on this planet, or my new height was doing it. I had grown 3 feet in the last years, making me 6 feet tall.

"No, I'm just remembering someone." I had learned to just deal with the female humans. The males didn't like me, but I could outfight all of them. So they left me alone.

"O.M.G. look at him!" cried Gretchen. She had grown in to a 'knock out' over the years.

I turned to see what had made my group of females grow ruffled.

A male human had walked into the hi-skool yard. He was wearing a long leather coat, a black-blue shirt with two crossed guns on it and a pair of torn and tattered black jeans. He was about my height, maybe an inch or two taller. He had his hair in a blade like fashion and he had large glasses that had one lens slightly cracked. Around his neck was a dog-collar like necklace. In the front of it was a flashing light. His head was slightly too large.

I recognized him.

I grinned.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Dib's show

I own nothing. Duh.

I watched the kids get startled. They obviously didn't recognize Dib. if they did they would be in even greater shock.

I might be Dib's sister but I know a hot guy when I see one. Dib hadn't changed much. He had just grown into his looks.

I walked behind him, his body blocking me from view.

I wondered if anyone would recognize me. I had grown out my hair so it now covered my eyes. I had switched from dresses to long sleeve shirts and long skirts. All black and purple.

I watched from behind Dib as a green skinned tall kid stood up from a group of hot girls.

He walked in the striding way he always had over to Dib.

They both came to a stop 7 feet from each other. Dib was the first to speak.

"Hello Zim." He spoke in a perfectly civil tone of voice.

"Do you know this guy Zim?" asked a girl I recognized as Zita.

Dib looked over to her and smirked, his lip ring glinting in the light.

He was suddenly in front of her, stooping slightly to look her in the eye.

"Awww, don't you recognize me, Zita?" he teased. At our old school he had learned how to flirt and tease, a thing he now used to charm any girl he came across.

"N-no." she stuttered, her cheeks glowing red.

"Aw, come on. Does anybody remember me?" he yelled as he spun looking at the crowd.

When no one answered he turned back to the amused Zim.

"At least the alien does." He said putting an infuses on alien.

The moment the word alien was out of his mouth the entire student body gasped in sync.

"DIB!" they all yelled.

"The one and only." He said graciously while bowing.

"Well come on Gaz we have to sign in."

I felt all eyes focus on me as I nodded my head and walked in behind Dib. I had a game in my hands that I wasn't playing; this had been too interesting to miss.

As I followed Dib I felt a shiver go up my spin.

I turned around to see Zim looking me over liking his lips. He caught my eye and mouthed two words with an expression that will haunt me for nights.

'welcome back.'


	5. Dib's view

I own nothing.

Dib's POV

The inside of the high-skool looked just like the elementary skool's. I walked bravely down the halls. The few female students in the halls stopping and staring while the male students glared.

I winked at the girls and turned them tomato red. Yeah, I know I'm hot.

Being away from this place, starting a new life and losing my virginity to that cheerleader really gave me some confidence.

I walked into the office, Gaz right behind me. I frowned. For all of the confidence I gained, she lost.

I reflected over her life. A few years after we left she filled out and because she hadn't instilled a deep fear into the town yet she had been hit on, harassed, and bitched out by concerned girlfriends that had seen her beating the shit out of their boyfriends as flirting. She had taken care of herself but she was unused to being treated like that. She covered up and hid her new curves, I had offered to beat the crap of the people messing with her, but she just said 'I don't need help with MY problems!' I had let her do what she wanted.

My eyes narrowed. If one of my old classmates does any thing to her I will show them how much I have changed.

I shook my head.

Focus! Gaz can take care of herself! I need to focus on Zim!

Zim. . . . . . He has changed, grown, learned. He's better at acting human. If he wasn't green he could be human. But he's not.

I have to study the situation for a while before I try to unmask him. See what is exemptible and what is not. Every High-skool has its rule's and loopholes, you just got to learn what the are.

A/N Hey Ya'll! (I'm from T E double N E double S double E TENNESSEE! So I can say that.) I want you to review and tell me what you think. Burn me if you want but I want some feed back mmm-k. read my other stories to! They're not all that bad. Are they? I don't know read and review!

Please? T-T


	6. thinking pose

I own nothing.

Gaz's POV

Dib was thinking.

You could tell because he was chewing on his lip ring. I walked around him as he was 'deep' in his thoughts. Most likely planning plans. I hit the bell on the desk and suddenly in front of me a person with a black hooded cape rose from the floor and hissed at me. "What?"

"I'm Gaz Membrane and that's my brother, Dib. We're the new students. We need our class schedules." I said emotionlessly.

In the shadow of the hood two glowing red orbs glowed to life. "There is no schedule! Go to room 666 and stay there! That is your classsssss." It hissed sinking back into the floor.

Dib, out of his thinking pose, said from behind me. "Yep. Just like elementary-skool."

A/N Hey Ya'll! (I'm from T E double N E double S double E TENNESSEE! So I can say that.) I want you to review and tell me what you think. Burn me if you want but I want some feed back mmm-k. Read my other stories to! They're not all that bad. Are they? I don't know read and review!

Please? T-T


	7. You're alive?

I own nothing.

Underneath the skool in the hidden tunnels used by the teachers to rise out of the floor and go home out of the sun, there was a hooded person running and laughing. The person pulled the hood down and showed off his green skin, long antennas, and glowing red eyes.

He continued to run, smiling manically. You could practically hear his thoughts, "Part 1 complete."

Gaz's POV

It was all about timing in this school, if it was like elementary skool. If you come in at a dull moment you are the center of attention. You come in at the most confusing moment possible, you blend in real quick.

So I did the thing to cause the most confusion. I pushed Dib in. He flew through the door and his training instincts made him roll into a ball and land feet first on the teacher's desk. He admittedly got into his defensive pose, which looks like every Karate pose that a five year old has made.

What ever had been going on in there stopped and the entire room was dead quiet.

I slid in and walked silently to the only empty seat.

Nobody even saw me walk in.

Dib's POV

'I'm going to TRY to kill Gaz' I thought, frozen on the teachers desk, in a pose I knew made me look stupid. I slowly stood up straight and fixed my glasses.

"Umm, Hi! If you remember me you really shouldn't be shocked and if you don't I'm Dib Membrane."

"Get off my desssssskkkk!" hissed a voice be hind me. I froze. That voice, no it's not possible! I spun around and came face to face to the tormenter that plagued my life through elementary-skool. Miss. Bitters.

"YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!?!?!" I yelled in her face.

She appeared to look at me, you could never tell you couldn't see here eyes, and said in the bone chilling voice from my childhood. "I don't die. NOW TAKE YOUR SEAT1" she yelled the last part and pointed at some random student in the class. The floor opened up under him and he dropped, screaming, into the dark abyss of the fabled 'underground classes.' He will never be seen again.

I jumped off her desk and sat in the empty desk. The moment my butt touched wood the door burst open.

Zim.

A/N Hey Ya'll! (I'm from T E double N E double S double E TENNESSEE! So I can say that.) I want you to review and tell me what you think. Burn me if you want but I want some feed back mmm-k. Read my other stories to! They're not all that bad. Are they? I don't know read and review!

Please? T-T


	8. subdued

I don't own invader zim.

Gaz's POV

Zim walked into the room and was ignored by Miss Bitters. Hmmm. I've never seen that happen. He must have earned her indifference.

The entire class room stared at him and I was surprised at the differing emotions on their faces.

The girls all looked at him like he was a taken boy, not really off limits but you can't just flirt with him you have to slowly and quietly avert his focus off his girl and onto you.

The boys all looked at him like her was a nerd that just insulted them but his big brother would kick their asses if they laid a hand on him. So it was like fearful hate.

I recognized these faces but I would never imagine that they would be focused on Zim. They were the faces that were given to the ruler of the school. I had seen such faces in the others schools I had been in, but this, this was different. These faces had been mastered and trained, like dogs that have learned not to bit the hand that feeds them.

He walked down the aisle and I turned my face away and pretended to not care that he was headed toward me.

He stopped beside me and said in a voice reeking of authority and strength "You're in my seat."

I turned toward him but kept my eyes in their customary little slits. "Well, now it's my seat. Go have Miss. Bitters send someone to the 'underground' classrooms."

"Or," he said as I felt a pair of three fingered hands lift me up, "I could do this."

He lifted me up while I kept my eyes closed; I knew I could do no damage without my feet on the ground. I heard him sit in the seat and I waited for him to set me down.

My eyes grew wide as I was plopped down on his lap.

It was like the day it rained all over again I was too shocked to do anything for a few seconds, and by the time I did have the brain power to start trying to kill him he had restrained my legs with some tentacles from his P.A.K. my mouth fell open in shock, never had I been restrained so easily.

I opened my mouth to yell horrible threats at him cursing him to the fiery doom I will make for him. When I felt another tentacle slide up my neck pressing to my throat cutting off my ability to speak.

I sat shocked on his lap as I realized the predicament that I was in. I knew that from an outside view that I look like I was just sitting in his lap, not held against my will.

I could do nothing but sit there.

And to add insult to injury he started to PET ME! His claws were being combed through my purple hair and my mind and body were having a battle, my body wanted to relax into his strong body and let him gentle me like a cat while my mind was commanding it to struggle and find some way to injure him.

My mind and body came to a truce. Pretend to be dead.

I let my muscles turn to putty and my pulse slowed to a near stop. My mind curled up like a snake. Just waiting for the chance to strike.

My lips curled to a slight smile.

He

Would

pay


	9. collared

I own nothing.

I own nothing.

Zim's POV

I felt the Gaz-human play dead on my lap, but I knew better than to do anything except what I was. The human had very soft hair, but I had liked it shorter.

I looked at the Dib and smirked at his look of hate. He was now smarter than to jump up and scream at me.

'heh, his brain has begun to fill that giant head of his. But he is still no match for- WHAT IS THE GAZ DOING!?!

Gaz's POV

I shimmed my body trying to dislodge the tentacles. My Dead act wasn't cutting it.

I shimmed and twirled and it seemed to have some affect. The tentacles were flexing and withering on my body, encouraging me to squirm more and to move faster.

I was so focused on getting free that I didn't notice the hissing breaths that Zim took. Or his claws gripping my hair.

But what did catch my attention, and the rest off the rooms occupants, was a large boom.

The class turned toward the windows and dropped their jaws in shock. Minus me, Zim, and Dib.

There out side the window was Zim's house. With legs.

Zim breathed out a sigh and got up with me held out in front of him. He walked with toward the window and jumped out of an open on.

"Master! I need the Tacos! I neeeeeeeed THEM!" screamed the house in Girs voice.

"GIR. What have I told you about putting your brain in the houses mainframe?" sighed Zim.

"TOOOO NOTTTT TOOO!!!!!" gargled the house.

"Why is this happening again?" asked Dib. He had followed us out.

Zim spoke with out thinking. "After the first time it happened when ever he gets too close to a computer device his mind gets sucked in."

"Really? So his normal computer mind base is a wireless trance meter?" said Dib thinking.

"Yes, his mind is not properly wired in so it works like a radio, he picks up TV and radio signals with his antenna." Said Zim as he walked over to his house and started to activate a side panel on it. His mind was wondering to different things so I was put on to the ground. I admittedly rummaged around in my pockets looking for a suitable punishment for the alien.

"That would explain his sudden mood changes and wild behavior." Mused Dib, completely side tracked from his main goal.

I found what I had been looking for and walked toward Zim. He didn't even see me coming.

I snapped the spare collar that dad made around his neck and Zim cried out in pain as the needle in the back of the collar burrowed into his spine, or his alien version of a spine.

I stood over him as he squirmed onto the ground, after a bit he stopped and just lay there breathing. I waited for him to get up. I heard a sound behind me and I turned to see Dib staring at me in shock.

"Wh- Gaz- how? When?"

I sneered at him and began to turn back to Zim when I felt the familiar feel of tentacles wrapping around me I was lifted off of the ground and swung around to face a standing, angry Zim.

He got his face too close to mine and yelled at me. "What have you Done to ZIM! GAZ HUMAN!!!!!"

I stayed calm with an unmoving face when he was yelling, as shook me like a rag doll in his tentacles.

"NO ZIM STOP! DON'T THREATEN HER!" yelled Dib as he ran towards us.

"Dib-filth your DUMB sister can not be saved from the wrath of ZIM!" he called gloatingly.

"NO You fool she controls the collars and I'm on the same frequency as yours!" he said slowing, he knew what was coming.

"EH??!?" said Zim as he turned back at me and caught my smirk as I applied pressure to my bracelet's symbol for pain.

They both screamed in pain and Zim tentacles retracted back into his PAK as he withered on the ground with Dib.

I stood over them watching their pain as I let them feel what I could do.

I turned off the pain and dragged them both up by their shirts, and made them face me.

"Boy's listen and listen good. You will not create disturbances nor will you fight, try to take over the world or make me angry. If you disobey my rules you will feel pain like no other." I dropped them on the ground and watched them scuttle away.

Wimps.

I turned toward the Gir house that had been quiet during this conversation.

"Go back to where you had the house and stay there and when Zim gets back he will give you a fish taco."

"Yes scary lady!"

He bounded away singing as I walked back to the skool. I still had class and I can't skip school, yet.


End file.
